<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oliver's thoughts by MMWalker2021</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356684">Oliver's thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMWalker2021/pseuds/MMWalker2021'>MMWalker2021</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMWalker2021/pseuds/MMWalker2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what Oliver is thinking on the last night in Italy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver/Elio Perlman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oliver's thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver at the window<br/>This is a scene during the final night they spent together<br/>Oliver stood at the window naked and thinking. The last two days with Elio had been the happiest of his entire time in Italy. He never expected to fall in love. God help him but he has fallen in love with Elio. What was he supposed to do now? The stay in Italy at the villa was supposed to be a diversion from his studies and a break from his on and off again girlfriend in the states. He never expected this to happen. He looked back at Elio still laying in the sheets rumpled from their lovemaking earlier that evening. Elio was fast asleep on his stomach. Oliver wondered, is Elio dreaming? Is he dreaming of me? Oliver left the window and sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Elio. The boy looked like one of those statues that the professor and he looked at the slides of, a curl of his dark hair had fallen across his cheek as he slept. Oliver suppressed a desire to brush that curl back into place with his fingers but didn't want to chance waking Elio. What was he going to say tomorrow if Elio cries and begs him not to leave. How can he say goodbye? Elio is only 17 and has so much ahead of him. Tomorrow when Elio says "Oliver, Oliver, I love you, I love you." He will say " Oh Elio my love, I know you do, Now go and love some more." The sound of the distant train whistle made him turn away and his tears turned the moonlight into a shimmering gloom. And he knew what he must do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>